Krash
Strategy Lore An Oceanic Visit Something was bothering Krash. Not something trivial like needing someone's help scratching your back, even though that actually WAS a headache for sea giants like Krash, born with arms that were essentially seashells. Krash solved that problem beautifully at the cost of half a reef when he was only one year old. The problem, he explained to his best friend Kraken, was serious beyond imagination: Despite being a sea giant, Krash longed for the land. "You will get yourself killed!" Kraken muttered while playing with his tentacles to stir up strings of small bubbles. "Don't you remember what happened to that poor mermaid when she left us?" That poor thing now could only swim around with two weird-looking legs after she lost her beautiful tail fin. Krash shuddered, but snapped out of it quickly. " I'm a sea giant. I was born with legs!" Surprising no one, Krash left his homeland, the Pandecic Ocean, and started his great journey to the land. He didn't actually step on land directly for many reasons: it wouldn't be as safe and efficient, and he'd have to deal with the constant nagging of a certain sea monster. Krash, instead, chose a route where he would swim up the river to get to the hinterland. Right before Krash dove into the Rhone River, he turned his head to take one last look at his home. As expected, he spotted Kraken's large head. He thought he was being sneaky, but it's tough for a Kraken to hide in shallow water. Krash waved goodbye to Kraken and submerged into the waves. The water in Rhone River was freezing compared to the ocean. Swimming up the river was also more difficult than in the ocean. But nothing could stop Krash. Winter went and spring came, then fall brought another winter. One year passed. Krash had travelled most of the river, but he never tired of the view. He explored every single small stream and tributary with great interest. To a sea giant, rivers have more a significant meaning than to those that live on the land. Rivers are richer, more colorful and full of surprises. You'd never know what you could find in them. Sometimes you'd run into an angry monster, two days later you'd meet a naughty elf; and before you realized it there would be a drunk orc snoring in front of you. One Krash had met smelled so bad that Krash felt sorry for all the nearby humans. When Krash felt like it, he would leave the river briefly to explore the land a bit. One time, he even dressed himself as a tall human to visit a city. He visited places of interest and even tried his first glass of alcohol at a popular tavern. Unfortunately that was the last glass of liquor he had as well. Krash swore he would never ever touch that stuff again. "Devil's poison!" Krash's fell onto the ground and puked all over the place as other patrons looked on and laughed. Years of travelling made Krash loved the land even more, but he had always missed the place he came from, the vast ocean and that nagging Kraken. Once, Krash was relaxing on the riverbank. The sun was warm and heated up his large shell. All of a sudden, a familiar scent caught his attention: the ocean! Just as Krash wondered if he was hallucinating, he saw the Ruler of the Deep in the distance, and a familiar-looking figure behind him...Kraken! Krash almost yelled his name, but held back, and the pair never spotted him. Krash was, after all, very good at hiding after years of practice. Why are they here? Something must have happened. Krash decided to follow them to find out. Krash was shocked when he witnessed the sea emperor killing an ogre. He jumped out to question the Ruler of the Deep and his friend, who now seemed more like a stranger. The sea giant did not understand why the dummy race would become anyone's enemy. "Isn't there another way?" asked frustratedly Krash. "This, unfortunately, is the only way." the majestic figure answered, and his eyes filled with a sorrow as deep as the Pandecic. Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos Category:Hero Category:Tank Category:Harmony